


Way Too Easy

by KiKi_the_Creator



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiKi_the_Creator/pseuds/KiKi_the_Creator
Summary: Lucy stepped into the Villa determined to win back her ex, expecting it to be an easy task. Until she actually meets Ash, the girl who’s captivated Talia. Then she’s convinced it will be even easier.
Relationships: Talia/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Way Too Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired/written for the monthly prompt competition over on r/LITGFanFiction on Reddit.
> 
> Voting is open on the sub! Check out the post and vote for one of the submissions, you heathens!

_This’ll be easy. Way too easy. Maybe too easy that it’s not even worth it. But it is worth it. Definitely worth it._

The thoughts are swirling through Lucy’s head as she approaches the Villa, her mind racing with the possibilities held within it. Sammi’s bouncing next to her, excited and nervous all at once. They’re led around to the fire pit and instructed to wait for the Islanders to gather for the recoupling.

The first ones out are some of the boys: Mason, Levi, and Reese. They laugh and joke as they approach, oblivious to Lucy and Sammi until Mason stops in his tracks, drawing the other blokes’ gazes.

“Hi boys,” Lucy drawls, smirking as she watches their’ eyes scan along her body.

Sammi squirms next to her, eager to say something but too nervous to actually spit the words out. Mason strides over, sticking his hand out for them to shake it, “I’m Mason,” he grins at them.

Lucy takes his hand first, “Lucy,” her sultry smirk never wavering.

Sammi shakes his hand next, on the brink of exploding, just about, “Sammi! It’s nice to meet you! All of you!” she leans to the side, glancing past him to the other two lads that weren’t quite as formal.

They smile at her, introducing themselves as if she hasn’t been watching all season. Lucy’s stopped paying attention at this point, eyes falling back to the Villa as she eagerly awaits the others, one Islander in particular.

She sees Erikah, Rohan, and Cherry stream out of the Villa, but Lucy’s yet to find who she’s looking for. That is, until she steps out of the Beach Hut and crosses the lawn, her hair falling down her shoulders, exactly the way Lucy remembers. Talia doesn’t notice her, gaze jumping around the garden expectantly.

And, at the same time, the rest of the Islanders spill out, colliding with Talia’s path. She joins them, soon laughing along to something Tim said, something Lucy couldn’t hear, and, quite frankly, doesn’t care to hear.

Talia falls into step next to a girl almost half her size, pale with dirty blonde hair and a kaleidoscope within each of her eyes. She beams up at Talia, bouncing on her feet nearly as much as Sammi. Talia smiles fondly, lifting a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind the smaller girl’s - Ash’s - ear.

_Ew. This better be easy._

Talia’s smile disappears when her eyes finally fall on Lucy, panic growing in her gaze. She abruptly abandons Ash, nearly sprinting to the other side of the fire pit and dropping beside Cherry, who curiously turns.

Ash’s beaming smile falls instantly, replaced by a furrowed brow and teeth biting her bottom lip. Her hands fidget at her sides as Jen leads her to Lucy and Sammi, exchanging niceties eagerly. Ash follows suit, forcing a smile and compliments.

Her eyes, mis-matches of colour, give her away, however, anxiety swimming in them as she attempts to force it away. Jen leads her to the bench, pulling her down beside Lucy, of all people.

And, in a short moment, the recoupling is under way, every step of Lucy’s plan falling perfectly into place, almost as if she agonised over every aspect for days. And maybe she did.

\---

Ash looks as if she’s going to be sick, her face paling as she gapes at Lucy, eyes flitting around the lawn in a panic. Lucy's just introduced herself as “that ex” and Ash’s reaction is not what she was expecting.

Although, Lucy’s starting to wonder why she ever expected more from the panicked girl in front of her. Lucy’s lips dip into a slight frown, her hip jutting to the side as she crosses her arms, waiting impatiently for some sort of response.

She doesn’t receive one. Ash just continues to gawk and panic, eventually clamping her mouth shut and swallowing thickly. Lucy rolls her eyes at Ash’s inability to generate any words, already exasperated and frustrated, until a lightbulb goes off in her mind.

_This’ll be way too easy._

\---

Lucy’s sipping on a cocktail in the kitchen, listening along to a story Rohan was eager to tell her when Talia shows up, grabbing at her elbow and all but dragging her to the poolside.

Lucy starts to jerk away until she realises who’s grabbed her, her tensed muscles relaxing as she lets Talia pull her along, suddenly hopeful that her plan is moving quicker than anticipated. 

They stop on the coping, Talia whirling on Lucy with fire in her eyes. “Hey,” Lucy drawls with a smirk, sipping her drink as Talia stares her down.

Talia’s arms cross over her chest, body leaning forward with aggression, “What are you doing here?” she nearly spits.

“Um… drinking? Hanging out?” Lucy answers indignantly.

Talia huffs, her eyes rolling in her head, “Not tonight, on the fucking show.”

“Oh.” Lucy’s lips split into a smile, “Well, I thought I’d come and crash the party. Can’t let you have all the fun, you know,” she winks.

Talia doesn’t react, she only stares her down, eyes furious, “What. Are. You. _Doing_ here?” she repeats.

Lucy finally gives up the smile, her head falling forward with a sigh. “Look, I came here to have fun, just like you, okay? I didn’t think it’d be a big deal once I knew you were here,” she watches Talia’s features shift from under her lashes.

“So you had no idea I’d be here until it was too late to back out?” Talia asks warily.

Lucy sighs again, forcing her head up to meet Talia’s gaze, “Pretty much, yeah,” she concedes. And it is true. She had no clue her ex-girlfriend had made it on until she was watching the show. It was a bit of a surprise, but a welcome one all the same. 

“And, hey. I meant it when I said I didn’t want you to have all the fun,” she smirks playfully, relishing the way Talia’s body relaxes and she lets herself smile. 

She also lets her eyes snake along Lucy's body, “You, um, you look great. Is that what we’re supposed to say?” she winces as her eyes find Lucy’s again, a knowing glint held within them.

“Yep, definitely,” she smiles softly. “And you look amazing, by the way. Spain’s done you well.”

Talia chuckles, “Yeah, sun, water, and fresh air will do that.”

Lucy’s smile grows, “Hey, I just got here, cut me some slack,” she teases.

Talia chuckles again, the last of her tensed muscles softening as she lets her guard down for the first time since spotting Lucy. It doesn’t come back up the entire time they talk, which is most of the night, a fact that Lucy silently treasures.

_Too easy._

\---

Lucy’s taking her makeup off in the dressing room with Cherry and Ash when Talia and Jen step in. Jen makes a beeline for her mirror, Talia making her own way to Ash.

Ash has been on edge since Lucy stepped into the room, or maybe since Lucy and Talia started talking. Or maybe since Lucy introduced herself as Talia’s ex, or maybe since Talia nearly ran from Ash to avoid her ex. Lucy can’t tell, but she watches it all fall away as Talia runs her fingers through her hair, combing it back and pulling it into a knot on Ash’s head.

Ash’s smile is sickeningly sweet, and it’s made impossibly worse by Jen cooing over the couple. Lucy stands abruptly, gathering a towel and pyjamas before stepping into the bathroom.

\---

Lucy was the first one up this morning, running from the bedroom to avoid the way Talia was wrapped around Ash. She rushed through her morning routine, fumbling slightly in the new environment. She hurried enough that Erikah was the only other girl she encountered. 

Now, she’s sat in the kitchen, peeling an orange as the other Islanders get ready for the day. A few slink into the kitchen, grabbing breakfast or filling water bottles. Rohan twists the cap on his now-full bottle as he drops beside Lucy, pulling an apple from the fruit bowl.

His phone buzzes on the counter next to him, vibrating briefly on the surface. “Text! Guys, text!” he shouts into the Villa.

Islanders run in, vying to read over his shoulder or impatiently scolding him to read the text out. He waits until everyone’s gathered around before reciting the text, the announcement of a challenge earning some whoops and cheers.

And, as quickly as they came, the Islanders dissolve, returning to their previous tasks and conversations with ease. Only Ash and Talia remain in the kitchen.

Talia turns on the stovetop, Ash pulling eggs from the fridge and setting the carton next to the pan Talia grabbed, along with a spatula. Ash jumps up to sit on the counter, struggling with the height of it, but eventually managing.

“You guys making breakfast?” Rohan asks from beside Lucy, biting into his apple when he’s finished speaking.

Talia hums an affirmative, nodding as she cracks an egg over the pan. Ash swings her legs beside her, finally taller than Talia with the counter as an advantage.

Rohan swallows his bite of apple, “Can I have some?” he asks cautiously.

Talia freezes, turning around slowly with narrowed eyes. Her arms cross over her chest, “What’s in it for me?”

Rohan bats his eyelashes, sticking his bottom lip out in the most over-exaggerated pout he can manage, “We’ll be best mates forever?”

“Nah,” Talia turns back around, grabbing her spatula and scrambling the eggs.

“Aw, c’mon, babes,” Ash chimes in, nudging Talia’s shoulder with a grin.

Talia sighs loudly, her head falling back to embrace the melodrama, “Fine!” she groans to the ceiling.

“Yes!” Rohan fist pumps, air-high fiving Ash across the kitchen. She grins at him as she meets it.

Lucy just watches the interaction in silence, suddenly feeling out of place in the Villa’s kitchen, an intruder on a private interaction between a couple and their mate.

Lucy’s eyes narrow as their banter carries on, jokes constantly flowing as Talia finishes the eggs. She plates them as she turns the stove off, passing a plate and fork to Ash and reaching across the counter to drop one in front of Rohan. She slumps against the counter on Ash’s other side, the three of them digging in.

Ash and Rohan finish at a speed that baffles Lucy, Ash dropping from the counter to place her plate and fork in the sink, taking Rohan’s from across the counter and setting them in, too.

She crosses back to Talia, leaning against the counter as she waits for her to finish. It takes her a few minutes longer than the other two, eats at an actually normal pace. Ash takes her plate when she’s done, dropping it with the others.

As she steps away from the sink, Ash glances up to Lucy for the first time, finding the glare Lucy’s been sporting for ages. She cowers from Lucy’s gaze, sinking in on herself and eyes falling to stare at the ground. She looks terrified and anxious, shifting from foot to foot and crossing her arms as she passes back to Talia, seeking comfort or reassurance that she can’t provide herself.

_Gross._

Talia throws an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer and kissing her temple, whispering something in her ear. It seems to lighten her mood a little, a slight smile quirking her lips and an arm curling around Talia’s back as she leans into her, their attention snapping back to Rohan as he starts in on some story or joke or bit; Lucy's really not paying attention.

\---

Lucy’s started avoiding Ash like the plague, finding any excuse to not look at her cuddled into Talia’s side as they lounge on a daybed, or the way Talia is almost constantly playing with her hair. It’s a decent colour and almost down to her arse, who cares?

But whenever Talia’s alone, Lucy pounces, chatting her up and flirting her hardest, albeit more subtly than her typical approach. Talia never shooes her away or exits the conversation before it’s necessary, but she also never attempts to keep Ash away or turn the discussion more serious.

It’s always jokes and stories from when they were together or to what they were up to a few weeks before the Villa. Lucy always hopes the memories of their relationship will spark something in Talia, but they never seem to. She always runs back to Ash, as if they don’t have a few weeks of history compared to the months and months of her relationship with Lucy.

So, Lucy decides to change tactics, to do more than just graft. To crumble their couple from the inside out.

\---

Lucy approaches Ash, like a predator stalking its prey. She drops into a bean bag beside her, a viscous grin sparkling in the sun, fangs bared. “Can we have a chat?”

Ash’s eyes flit across the lawn in a slight panic as she sinks further into her bean bag. She swallows thickly when she can’t find an escape, her eyes finally landing on Lucy’s and fear sparkling in them, “Um, yeah, okay,” she mumbles, eyes dropping to the grass.

_Ugh, pathetic. No way Talia’s actually head over heels for her._

“How’ve been enjoying the Villa?” she feigns sweetness, smiling softly and tilting her head.

Ash softens a little, her nerves easing as she meets Lucy’s gaze, confidently this time. “It’s been really fun. I never thought I’d last, but I’m so happy I did,” she beams.

“Why’s that?” Lucy challenges, innocently enough.

Ash pulls her legs under her, leaning forward eagerly like she’s found a mate in Lucy. Oh, how wrong she is. “I’ve met so many brilliant people, and I’ve been able to become mates with them, and obviously Talia’s amazing and I’m, like, so surprised that she even likes me.”

Lucy’s eyebrows raise at that. Checkmate. “Oh, and why’s that? You seem… lovely to me.” The words are venomous, seeping into Ash’s skin under the guise of something soft and sweet.

She grimaces a little, “I’m… I’m just not - not the most… confident, I guess. Whenever she listed her type or whatever, it was never small, blonde, and awkward, y’know?”

Lucy nods sympathetically, adding as much compassion to her gaze as possible, “Then why are you two coupled up? If she doesn’t like you?”

Ash frowns slightly, “It’s not - I never said she doesn’t like me. She always says she does, but I - I guess I don’t know why.”

“Well, if you’re so surprised, how can you be sure?” Lucy bites, fangs sinking into Ash’s pale, exposed shoulder.

Ash’s frown grows and her eyes turn glassy as she falls back to her bean bag, “I… I can’t be…”

And ta-da. Lucy’s work is done. She frowns sympathetically, nodding as she stands and squeezes Ash’s tiny, bloodied shoulder as she passes, “You should probably find someone you’re sure about, hun.”

Ash nods, stiff and numb, as Lucy leaves her be, allowing the last drops of venom time to find her bloodstream and destroy her cells before anyone else finds out, leaving her paralysed, doomed to watch the fallout of her actions. And, if all goes right for Lucy, those actions will be running from Talia.

_Way too easy._

\---

Ash is distant from then on, Lucy can tell. She doesn’t seem to be grafting, however, much to Lucy’s disdain. In all honesty, Lucy doesn't want her to be miserable or anything, and she thinks Rohan’s the guy that can make Ash pretty happy. He’s sweet and a dork, even though it’s lame, and hey, he’ll be single anyway.

Ash stops gravitating to Talia, keeping her distance unless Talia’s the one to reach out, playing with that stupid blonde hair or nudging that stupid pale skin. She doesn’t rush over to Talia at every opportunity, or smiles at her even when she’s across the lawn.

And Talia’s noticed, too. She frowns whenever Ash’s gaze skips over her, she starts to initiate more of that disgusting PDA they’re so fond of, taking Ash’s hand in hers more often than she used to.

Lucy can’t tell if Ash’s distance is a good thing, if it’s pushing Talia closer. But Lucy knows Talia. She’ll get bored after a while, tired of the chase and give in to being chased. Lucy’s banking on it.

\---

And it turns out she’s right. Talia stops pushing the day of the recoupling, keeping her distance and letting Ash distract herself with Jen and Tim. Which leaves Talia available and irritated with her couple.

She’s laying on a lounger, arm covering her face as the sun beats down on her. Lucy drops on a lounger beside her, collapsing loud enough for Talia to pull her arm away. “Hey,” Lucy greets.

“Hey,” Talia answers, sitting up and crossing her legs as she looks across the lawn, eyes landing on Ash by the pool.

“How’s it going?” Lucy tries.

Talia laughs slightly, “Alright. How’s your day?”

Lucy shrugs, the conversation stilling for a beat. “Do you remember when we went rock climbing?” Lucy proposes.

Talia laughs, for real this time, “Oh my god! When I broke my wrist?!” 

Lucy laughs, too, the awkward silence from a second ago forgotten, “You _fractured_ it, you didn’t break it.”

“It _felt_ like I broke it!” Talia chimes in disbelief.

And just like that, they fall into reminiscing on old memories, the afternoon falling away as they laugh and forget the Villa, the Islanders, even Ash.

\---

It's night and the fire pit’s dead quiet as Talia speaks, not a single whisper disrupting her recoupling speech. Lucy’s on the edge of her seat, leg jerking impatiently as she waits for the opportunity to tackle Talia in a kiss.

She's worked for days to earn it, to break up a couple that wouldn't last anyway, and to win back the girl that, honestly, she's had a hard time forgetting. It's why she went on Love Island in the first place: to distract herself for a bit and have fun, or to meet someone new, someone that hadn't dumped her.

Turns out, Lucy's nowhere near as over Talia as she thought when she applied, a fact that's been proven time and time again in the past few days, even in the past weeks, when she witnessed the show as just a viewer. And Lucy doesn't care that much, not when it's paid off, when Talia's about to take her back and prove that there was never anything wrong with her, that there was no reason for _Talia_ to break up with _her._ Lucy doesn't get dumped, not in the long run, and she's about to prove that.

Ash is sitting a few seats away from Lucy, her head down as she stares into her lap, empty and defeated. She has no expectation that she’ll be chosen, that Talia still cares about her, that Lucy isn't the obvious - the better pick. It’s almost heartbreaking how dejected she is, how numb she is right now, barely even listening to the words leaving Talia's mouth, words that sing Lucy's praises.

Anyone else, and Lucy would actually feel sympathetic. But Lucy doesn’t care anymore, not when Ash let Talia fall away from her so easily, not when she didn't bother to fight or stand up for herself. That's not how you win, not in Lucy's mind, which makes her defeat entirely justified.

Talia takes a deep breath, smiling wide to the Islanders, “Ash.”

Lucy’s blood runs cold in her veins, her face paling and jaw dropping open. She can't believe it, all that effort and grafting and actually caring to fight for Talia, and it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to beat Ash with her arse-length hair and lack of self-esteem. How is _that_ more attractive than she is? 

Ash’s head snaps up, kaleidoscope eyes wide as she gapes at Talia, clearly just as shocked as Lucy is. She doesn't move, glued to the spot she expected to stay in. Talia laughs softly at the reaction, the wide eyes, the ice that seems to have frozen Ash's body solid, opening her arms to Ash teasingly.

Something kickstarts in Ash, her small frame flying off the bench and jumping into Talia’s arms, her face burying in the dark hair that always falls down Talia’s shoulders. Talia squeezes her back, dropping her lips to Ash's ear and whispering again, this time something that only makes Ash cling to her even tighter.

It’s gross, a twist to the knife still stuck in Lucy’s back as she falls back in her seat, the blade pushing forward against the back of the bench. Her lips are still slightly parted in pure, unbridled shock that she lost and she failed. She failed to prove herself, and... and she lost to _Ash_ and those stupid kaleidoscopes, that ridiculous hair, those ghostly features that she loathes with all her being.

Turns out, it wasn’t as easy as Lucy anticipated.


End file.
